(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to methods and materials for a form-saving insert designed as a solution to the problem of improved maintenance and appearance of footwear in the categories of sneakers, dress and casual shoes, and dress and casual boots after several wearings. The methods and materials of the present invention are especially useful for the preservation, improved appearance, and durability of casual and dress footwear.
Sneakers and casual footwear have become a major part of the shoe and footwear industry, becoming fashionable beyond the use originally contemplated or for which they were created (e.g., basketball shoes, tennis shoes, boating shoes, running shoes). Many youth and young adults wear sneakers as everyday footwear, as fashion accessories and as status symbols. Over time and use, creases and knotting frequently form in the toe and vamp area of sneakers and footwear, making them appear less attractive to the consumer and on-lookers, and decreasing the useful life of the footwear. Thus, the wearer of such footwear faces the problem of constant maintenance or the costly replacement of sneakers, shoes, and boots that become worn out in appearance, although they are relatively new.
One traditional approach to reduce this problem was to stuff the fronts of footwear with tissue paper or extra socks to avoid the creases and help sneakers look newer longer. It has also been widely known to maintain the shape and appearance of casual and/or dress footwear using “shoe trees.” Shoe trees are inserted into the shoe when it is not being worn, and typically comprise two parts, a front and rear, connected by a spring mechanism, to force the front and rear apart. Shoe trees are typically made from rigid materials, such as cedar or plastic.
However, shoe trees are relatively expensive, cumbersome, and heavy. When not in use, they take up closet or storage space. In addition, over time, the shoe tree's spring mechanism will wear out, limiting its useful life. Other shoe inserts are known, but are typically designed to improve the orthopedic fit, comfort or support, or to absorb moisture or odors. None of the available inserts provides the ease of use, affordability, versatility and flexibility of the present invention for maintenance of the shape and appearance of footwear.
Accordingly, the present inventive concept provides a durable, inexpensive, easy to use and effective solution to the problem of permanently deformed footwear in the toe, front and side areas. Use of the present invention can extend the useable lifespan and maintain the appearance of the described footwear.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The following described prior art patents are believed to be pertinent to the type of invention which is presented herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,824 describes an inner sole insert which comprises (1) an open cell foam base capable of conforming to and substantially retaining the shape of compressive forces applied thereto, (2) an elastic closed cell foam layer having a maximum compression set of less than 50 percent and a two-way linear elongation which allows one face of said closed cell foam layer to shift laterally ⅛ to ½ inch with respect to the other face when a lateral force is applied to said one face, and (3) a stretch fabric bonded to one face of said closed cell foam layer with a rubbery adhesive.
WO04037029A1 discloses an article of footwear of interchangeable nature allowing different use, appearance and configuration; comprising an outer sole of unitary construction having a united toe, central and heel portion. Various types of footwear elements can be inserted into the outer sole, allowing conversion of the footwear into a sports', formal, sandal, water, slipper, dress, ornamented shoe or other footwear.
The inventor in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,586,273, 4,648,923, and 4,782,605 described shoe inserts comprising a base layer of a relatively resilient material, a foam layer disposed over the base layer, a fabric disposed over the foam layer, means integrally forming the base layer, foam layer and fabric into a sheet tri-laminate, a support layer disposed only at the heel area of the insert and of a rigid material of higher density than that of the tri-laminate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,369 describes a convertible shoe with a removable top.